Like Rock Stars
by beatlesgrl
Summary: A record company decides that they want to start a boy band. Problem is, they don't know anybody to start one with. So they put up advertisements all over the city of New York for people to audition. Those people turn out to be the future Warblers.


**So yes it's about boy bands. Warnings for some boy sexy times and swearing. **

* * *

Blaine looked at the billboard outside his apartment and gulped.

Usually billboards don't render him speechless, but this was no ordinary piece of advertisement blocking his view of New York. It was an advertisement for a music company that was looking for local talent for an 'opportunity of a lifetime.' All they had to do was apply and come in for an audition. It was sketchy about what kind of opportunity it was, but he figured it was for an internship or something.

Blaine would give anything to do it.

Unfortunately, he knew his father wouldn't approve of Blaine just giving up school to try for something he didn't even know would be a good thing.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder, "What if?"

Maybe he'll just audition. It couldn't hurt right?

* * *

Two days later he was sitting in a big fancy conference room literally five minutes after he nervously sang 'Teenage Dream' to the CEO of the company. They were signing him for the opportunity.

The catch: it was actually a boy band.

* * *

They told him that he'd meet his other band mates a few weeks later after they found the last member. It was going to be a group of five boys around Blaine's age. The company was hoping to have another NSYNC or Backstreet Boys after boy bands had made a steady comeback.

He sincerely hoped the other boys weren't going to be homophobic. He brought that up with his record company so they would know. He asked if that was ok. They just waved it off and said, "Hey, everyone's gay nowadays." Blaine didn't know how to respond so he shrugged it off.

He got a call a week after his audition, and Blaine had to scramble to his phone.

It was the company.

"Hello Blaine! We have finally found your last band mate. Is it possible for you to meet them tomorrow around 2:30 for drinks?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. They were lucky that he didn't have any classes tomorrow otherwise they'd be short one band member.

* * *

He knew that walking in ten minutes late wasn't entirely professional, but he figured since it was only the new band members, it wouldn't be too terrible.

Wow he was supposed to pretend that these other guys are his best friends and have been for years. How is he supposed to do that?

Blaine wandered into the restaurant-slash-pub listening to his iPod. He knew he probably should pay attention to his surroundings, but he wanted to finish this song.

He was pulling out his phone to check the time when he ran into someone waiting in line.

"Oh I'm so sor-" Blaine was saying, and he gasped when he saw who it was.

To explain that we have to go back a few months.

* * *

Blaine had saw an ad for auditions for a very off Broadway audition for The Book of Mormon. He figured why not? He missed performing and he was free that day.

At the auditions, he noticed the guy in front of him listening to his iPod and humming some of the songs from the musical. He had brown coiffed hair that looked smooth to the touch, and blue eyes that sparkled. He had on a black jacket that looked more expensive than anything Blaine owned. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and black leather boots that went to his knees. He was slightly taller than Blaine and had very white skin.

He thought he looked perfect.

Blaine didn't have the courage to talk to him, but he kept a side-eye on him while he was reading his script. Blaine didn't catch this man's name but he was next for the audition. Blaine thought about waiting for the guy to come back out, but before he could even come back, another audition room opened up and Blaine had to go in.

Blaine didn't get it.

That guy didn't seem to get it either because when he went to watch a few weeks later, he couldn't see that guy up there on stage.

* * *

And Blaine had just run into him at the restaurant.

"I...uh..." Blaine stammered, not believing that he was there.

The guy smiled and said, "It's alright, it happens."

"I'm so sorry, though. I wasn't paying attention. I'm just meeting up with some new..."

Blaine didn't know how to explain that he was meeting up with a boy band. Coworkers? Friends?

"Wait are you in the boy band too?" The guy asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"Yeah I am actually!" Blaine exclaimed, and he stuck out his hand. "I'm Blaine."

The guy looked at his hand and took it, "Kurt."

Kurt.

"Nice to meet you Kurt." Blaine shook it, "Have you seen the other guys around here?"

"No..." Kurt responded, frowning, "I've been here for twenty minutes and I haven't seen anybody that could be-"

"Wait, you guys are part of the Smythe party?" The hostess asked behind Kurt, "They've been here for a while. Want me to take you to them?"

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at her, than each other. Time to meet the other members.

* * *

"What should we name our new band?" David asked the group.

David was a black guy sitting next to Blaine on his left. Next to David was Wes (or was it West?), and next to him was somebody called Sebastian. He looked kind of smarmy and it made Blaine a bit uncomfortable. Kurt sat between Sebastian and Blaine, and he was trying really hard to not concentrate on him.

"How about the Mens?" Wes(t) suggested, and the entire group shook its head in a clear no way.

"The Potters?" David asked.

"Too much like Harry Potter. We'll be sued in a day." Blaine responded.

The table was silent. There seemed to be no suggestions.

Suddenly it came to Blaine.

"The Warblers."

"What the hell is a Warbler?" Sebastian asked, "Something that gurgles cock?"

Blaine whipped his head at Sebastian and glared at him, "No. It's a type of bird. Alone, it doesn't really sing much, but when he gets with a bunch of other Warblers, he sings beautifully and creates beautiful harmonies."

Kurt smiled at him and nodded, "I like it."

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

And that's how they became The Warblers.

* * *

The Warblers became so popular Blaine had to change his number three times.

The group got along really well and became quick friends. The only exception was Sebastian. He was very obviously gay, very obviously sexual, and very obviously into Blaine.

It made the rest of the group kind of uncomfortable, but nobody had the guts to say anything to him.

Blaine didn't really care anyways, he was too drawn to Kurt to even think about it.

Out of the entire group of guys, Kurt was the one he felt the most comfortable with. He was his best friend.

Before they were even making any albums, the record company made it very clear that none of them were allowed to talk about their love lives. Even with each other. They didn't want to cause any rumors or any controversies in the press. They just wanted to have them make music.

And that was something they were very good at.

At one rehearsal before recording their first album, the band was late so they decided to rehearse acapella.

The producer heard them and decided that they didn't need a band anymore.

Blaine suspected that the policy of not talking about their love lives had to do with the fact that three of the five members were gay.

Or at least he hoped Kurt was gay.

David and Wes (turned out his name was Wes and not West) were cool with gay people.

So Kurt didn't know that Blaine was gay.

It wasn't until their world tour that they even got to talk about their personal lives with each other.

One night, after performing in Paris, their plane to London was cancelled after a huge rain storm came through Paris. They boys decided to bond over a bottle of vodka and tequila.

Kurt had the tequila, Blaine had the vodka.

They found out that David had been in a three year relationship with his high school sweetheart, Wes was single but he wanted to get married and have three kids, Sebastian was a man whore, but they figured that. They finally got to Kurt, and Blaine heard the best thing he could ever hear.

"Yeah I was in a relationship with this guy for a few months last year, but that's it. I don't really care though, I'm sure I'll meet that guy soon."

"Well duh, we knew you were gay," Sebastian said, "You have a bad case of the gay face."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian, "At least I'm not throwing myself at one of the straight guys here in this room."

Blaine gaped at him and tried to respond, "Dude I'm-"

David's phone rang and interrupted Blaine's sentence.

"Oh it must be my girlfriend! Sorry guys gotta take this." David scrambled to his phone.

Since they were all in David's room, they all got up and left to go to their respected rooms.

Blaine wished he had just told Kurt, but the moment for truths was gone.

* * *

Blaine was by far the most popular one of the entire group.

All the girls that came to the concerts seemed to scream his name and tried to touch him.

It bothered him a bit but he didn't really want to spit into his fan's faces.

The worst part really was the letters.

He couldn't count how many times that he had been asked out by letter. Boys, girls, everybody.

One afternoon, he was opening up the letters with Kurt and he got one of those letters.

"Dear Blaine," Kurt was reading aloud, trying to contain his laughter, "I am married to my childhood sweetheart, but I would leave him in a heartbeat for you. You are the most perfect man I could ever know, and I wish I knew you before my husband."

"Kurt cut it out-"

"AND if you want to get a hold of me, my name is Ashlee and I am living in Chicago, Illinois." Kurt finished, his laugher spilling into the words, "Dude you're getting some of the creepiest letters of the group."

"I know! It's really weird." Blaine said, yanking the letter out of Kurt's hand and threw it back into the 'creepy stalker' pile. "Why are all these people stuck on me and not you guys?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well, it might be because out of the five of us, you're the most attractive."

Blaine laughed, "That's certainly not true."

Kurt looked at him and quirked his eyebrow, "Really now. You're denying your attractiveness?"

"Well you're more attractive than..." Blaine responded, but then soon tempered off.

Blaine had been officially in love with Kurt for four months, two weeks, and six days, or since the day Blaine realized that Kurt was in the boy band with him. And Blaine wasn't ready to admit to him that he saw Kurt as more than a friend. Or band member.

Kurt giggled, "Thanks for the compliment, but you don't realize how great you are."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Whatever, countertenor, you're amazing. You'll make some guy really happy."

Kurt grinned, "Thanks. You'll make a girl really happy some day."

Blaine doubled taked at Kurt, "You think- Oh yeah you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Kurt asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm gay."

"Get out of town," Kurt gasped, "You're saying that three of the five guys are actually gay?"

* * *

It took about a week since that fateful day in Blaine's hotel room in Japan before they both cracked.

The five guys decided to go out to an exclusive celebrity club started by Justin Beiber. It wasn't the best, but paparazzi was banned from the premises and the front door. He had even bought the lots around the club so he could ban them from being within a hundred feet from it.

It was the only place in Los Angeles that you could go without getting in the tabloids.

Ten minutes into the dancing, all five of them were drunk and laughing hysterically over something dumb.

At the end of the night, Blaine and Kurt decided to head out. Since they were both gone, they decided to share Blaine's bodyguard's car.

"That was SO much fun!" Blaine shouted, dropping his head on the headrest, "Did you have fun Kurt?"

"OH YES." Kurt responded, following Blaine's lead and dropping his head on the headrest, "How about you? Find the love of your life?"

Blaine laughed, "I already found him."

Kurt rolled his head, "Wait you have?"

Blaine rolled his head back, "Yup. He's in a boy band."

Kurt giggled, "Sounds hot. What band?"

"Ours."

Kurt stopped laughing and his face seemed to drop, "Oh...so..."

Blaine couldn't keep it in any longer. He unbuckled his seatbelt and scooted across the seat, pulling Kurt into his face for a kiss.

Kurt froze, but then threaded his hands into Blaine's sweat-drenched curls. Blaine moaned and swiped his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt opened his mouth to allow entry.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso, massaging his lower back as his tongue massaged Kurt's.

Kurt groaned and pulled Blaine's curls.

This was perfect.

The car pulled up in front of their hotel, and Blaine pulled back from Kurt. He grinned and bit his lower lip.

Kurt nodded and Blaine felt his face flush before opening the door and pulling Kurt out with him.

They barely made it into Blaine's room before Kurt pushed him against the wall in the hallway and started kissing his neck, biting and sucking underneath Blaine's ear. Blaine moaned and put his hands on Kurt's ass, thrusting up into Kurt's hip. Kurt gasped and thrusted back.

They stood there thrusting for about five minutes before Blaine had the sense to take off his shirt. Kurt followed and before he knew it they were on Blaine's bed.

Blaine oogled Kurt's bare torso and tried to memorize the dips and curves of his chest. The lack of hair and smoothness intoxicated him. Kurt blushed and ran his fingers through Blaine's chest hair.

"You are so gorgeous, Kurt." Blaine said, leaning down and kissing Kurt's nipple, "I can't believe you don't even realize how beautiful you are." He swiped his tongue over his nipple and Kurt arched his back in response.

Blaine smiled and moved down to Kurt's stomach, kissing a trail down to Kurt's jeans.

"You are perfect. Ever since I met you at that audition, I couldn't keep my mind off of you."

Kurt groaned and threaded his hands in Blaine's curls again.

Blaine unbuckled Kurt's belt and black skinny jeans and pulled them down, shocked at Kurt's brazenness of not wearing any underwear.

Kurt gasped at the cold but didn't say anything about where this was going.

Blaine pulled back again and just looked at Kurt, "God you look so amazing."

Kurt blushed and ducked his head down, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

Suddenly, Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and flipped them over, "Do you realize how amazing you are?" He attacked Blaine's chest and started to suck on Blaine's nipple.

"At that audition I was praying to whatever deity is out there that you were gay." Kurt said between going from Blaine's one nipple to the other, "And when you came out a week ago, I was so excited I almost jumped you there."

He licked up his chest to Blaine's neck and bit playfully before slipping his hands down to Blaine's pants and pulled them off swiftly, underwear and all.

Throwing them to the ground, he put his hands on the side of Blaine's head before dropping his waist down and rolling his hips.

"The way you sound on stage, the way you are so kind to your fans, you are just so perfect it's ridiculous." Kurt groaned.

Blaine arched his back and scratched his nails down Kurt's back. The dry friction felt amazing between their two cocks. The feeling of skin on skin made Blaine want to start a religion of Kurt.

He felt the familiar tug in his stomach saying that he was about to come and he tried to warn Kurt. "Kurt, I'm-"

"Just come for me, Blaine." Kurt said, pulling at Blaine's ear with his teeth.

Blaine came two seconds afterwords, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

He was so far gone he didn't notice that Kurt had come with him, and he felt his body sag on top of him.

Blaine soon drifted off to sleep before he could stop himself.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning with a killer headache.

He stretched his arms over his head and turned to his side to grab his phone, only to find two phones there.

He slowly turned over to look at the bed and saw Kurt still sleeping there, lacking a shirt and his hair ruffled up.

Oh yeah, he slept with Kurt last night.

Oh shit.

He slept with Kurt.

He drunkenly kissed Kurt then slept with him.

Oh shit.

He didn't know what to do.

Kurt groaned and opened his eyes, gaping when he looked at Blaine, "Hey..."

Blaine felt his lips quirk up, "Hey Kurt."

Kurt stretched and sat up a little, bringing up his elbow so he can rest his head on his hand, "So..."

"So we kind of had sex."

Kurt bit his lip and grinned, "Yeah we kind of did."

Blaine sighed, "So what are we going to do?"

Kurt shrugged, "Well, we could get up and pretend this night had never happened..."

Blaine pouted but let Kurt finish.

"Or...or we could just keep doing this?" Kurt took his other hand and rested it on Blaine's hip, "Look I'm not sure if that was the alcohol talking last night or you, but I really like you, and I would love to make this something more."

Blaine's pout turned to a face-splitting grin, "It wasn't the alcohol. I would love to."

Kurt smiled back and leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine kissed back, because he could.

* * *

Blaine had to know that the success of the Warblers couldn't last, but he kind of hoped it'd last longer than five months.

After Sebastian was found in Central Park sleeping with another guy, the Warblers success was kind of tainted and their next album tanked.

It wasn't the end of Blaine's career, though.

He came out a couple years later with an album (He called it Moving On) and it was an international success.

It had songs on there about his life up to that point, including one dedicated to the love of his life, Kurt.

As a surprise to Kurt, he sang it at one of his concerts and brought Kurt on stage.

Kurt had become a fashion designer after the Warblers broke up. He used the Warblers success to catapult his fashion line and it became so successful now Versache was fighting to get help with their line.

Blaine was very proud of Kurt and his success, and wanted to prove it to a crowd.

"Kurt, wait, don't leave yet." Blaine said after he was done with his song.

Kurt looked confused but stayed put.

"You are the love of my life, Kurt." Blaine said, saying his speech that he rehearsed time and time again, "You bring me joy and happiness more than I ever thought someone could." Blaine got down on his knees and took out the ring he searched around the world for, "Could you make me the happiest person in this room and agree to marry me?"

Kurt gasped and the crowd awed, "Yes Blaine I definitely will!"

Blaine got off the floor and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, spinning him around the stage while Kurt laughed.

Who knew that one audition gave him the best opportunity he could ever have?


End file.
